To estimate amniotic fluid volume accurately in a pregnant patient at term, with an easy to use, inexpensive and portable ultrasound instrument. To determine inter and intra-observer accuracy of amniotic fluid volume measurement with the bard Bladderscan in the third trimester patients and to determine the correlation between amniotic fluid index and amniotic fluid.